


Shima x Flirty Reader

by Deadpuff



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Confrontation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadpuff/pseuds/Deadpuff





	Shima x Flirty Reader

Staring ahead, you made your way across the lawn of the school grounds. Class was out as of several minutes ago, and you were on your way back to your dorm. All day you had been with your squad, chatting it up and goofing off. Now you kind of wanted to just kick back and relax. As you made your way over the springy turf you spotted a familiar pink head bobbing a few paces in front of you.

Oh, this guy again. You and Renzou Shima had crossed paths before, but you had always been with friends. He would try his luck at wooing the ladies of your group, although he never really paid much attention to you. You frowned. It never really bother you then, just gave you room to poke fun at the situation. But now that you thought about it, it was kind of irritating.

What wasn’t to love? You had shiny y/hc hair and bright gorgeous y/ec eyes. People had called you enchanting but here you were being ignored like chopped-liver.

You crossed your arms.

You were deathly charming, generally getting anyone you set your heart on. You would have him wrapped around your finger in no time.

Picking up the pace, you stuck up your chin ever so slightly. Squaring your shoulders and walking with a great sense of authority. You knew it was working when other students turned their heads to look at you. You strut right past Renzou and he didn’t say a word.

Was he even looking? You didn’t pause to check. Alright, that didn’t work…  
Plan B then.

Not slowing you went a fair distance ahead, but remained in his line of sight. From what you could hear he was still behind you. Then with grace, you ‘tripped’ landing sprawled out in a compromising position. No gentleman would walk past that!

He did, with a girl on his arm. He was fixing you with a quirked smile.  
Bastard knew what you were doing, didn’t he?

But all was not lost, she had the courtesy to stop, “Oh gosh, are you alright?” She asked. She was very cute, with wide warm eyes. Your own eyes darted between them.

“Y-yeah, I think I am. Just rolled my ankle I think.” You said, your voice highlighted with pain. False pain; of course.

“Oh dear!” She said, covering her mouth. She offered you a hand, which you took. When you got to your feet you stood with your weight on one foot. You had actually taken quite a spill, acting or not. Your knee was kind of scraped. She noticed this too.

“Yikes, do you want me to walk you to your dorm?” She said. What a doll. You held onto one of her hands.

“If it isn’t too much trouble.” You said hesitantly, giving it a squeeze.

“No, no, not at all!” She mused, smiling at you. She then wrapped an arm around your shoulder, and you leaned into her, starting to hop away. As you went you shot a look over your shoulder at Renzou. He looked taken aback.

You snickered, that would teach him to ignore you.

***

The next day started off as usual. You were walking down the hall with your books in hand, your bestie at your shoulder. She was a short girl, with a somewhat awkward manner, and shy attitude. You two were polar opposites but clicked. Like Peanut butter and jelly. 

She was talking; “Hey! Last night at the café, I met the cutest guy! He goes here.” She began. She worked as a barista at a little café at the corner of the school grounds.  
You elbowed her. “What, a cute guy? Do tell!” You mused. In truth you were surprised, she was usually to awkward to talk to guys.  
“Yeah, he was so sweet! He wasn’t pushy like other guys. He even waited around so we could have coffee together!” She cheered. You had a sinking feeling.  
“H-hey, there he is!” She said happily, waving. You looked up, eyes narrowed.

Yep.

Shima.

Fuck.

Two could play at that game.

 

“Hey Bestie-boo why don’t we go on a double date?” You said as Shima approached. Your Right Hand looked enthralled.

“That sounds awesome!” She said eagerly. You knew the idea would appeal to her. She was clearly interested in him, but too awkward to initiate anything.

“But I don’t know anyone.” She said solemnly.  
“Well I guess there goes that plan.” Shima said with mock sadness. “What a shame.”

You could see his own friends approaching behind him, Suguro and Konekomaru. Suguro would be tough, he would probably want to study. Maybe he’d accept out of politeness.

Konekomaru was pretty straight forward, and not such a hardass.

Target acquired.

“Hahhey guys!”  
You waved over Shima’s shoulder. “The three of us are going to a café later, you wanna come along?” You said with your most dazzling smile. Suguro looked way with a flush shaking his head. He muttered something about studying. But Koneko nodded. “Sure, I’ll tag along.” He said with a smile.

You grinned at Shima, he frowned.

Thankfully you were already acquainted with his friends since they sat in front of you in your English class.

***

As the evening rolled in, you walked towards your Bestie’s café. She was off tonight, but was gonna score the gang some free food. They had decided to leave early and meet the boys there. You were still grinning.

The evening was cool, so you ordered warm drinks. A few moments after they were brought over the boys came in. Konekomaru sat parallel to you, and Shima parallel to your Bestie.

“Glad you made it! Hope it wasn’t much of a walk.” Your Bestie greeted.

They both shook their heads. “I would walk any distance to meet up with you.” Renzou said, winking at your Bestie. You felt your eye twitch, she tittered.

You cleared your throat, taking drinks off the trey and passing them around.

“We ordered apple cider. I figured something sour would contrast someone sweet like you.”  
You said to Koneko passing him a drink.

His face reddened.

“Why nobody is sweeter then, bestie-chan here.” Renzou responded. 

At your side your friend giggled, messing with her sleeve. Ugh.

“Yeah, she’ll give you a toothache.” You said back, wrapping an arm around your friend’s neck.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He responded. You were glaring at each other.

You looked away first, taking a sip of the cider.

“This is really good!” Koneko commented, as he also took a sip.

The table quieted for a moment while everyone took a drink.

“But not as good as bestie-chan.” Renzou went on. “She’s a great kisser.” He said offhandedly. Your eyes widened.

You looked incredulously at your friend. What had they done!?

“W-wait, we didn’t kiss!” She said indignantly.  
“Yeah well so is Koneko, he’s gentle as can be.”

“So is Bestie-chan.”

“Well Koenko is flexible.”

“Bestie-chan really knows how to use her m-“  
The conversation was stopped as your bestie slammed her fists on the table. You both jumped.

“Stop it you two! This is embarrassing!” She said. Her expression as hurt.  
“Yeah this is really uncomfortable.” Konekomaru chirped in.

“I- I think I’m gonna leave.” You bestie said, and she scooted around you out of the booth. Konekomaru followed.

You were shocked. Both that they had left and that you had let yourself go so far.  
What was wrong with you?

You looked down at the table. Bestie-chan’s glass was tipped over. And you flipped it. Renzou brought a napkin to the spill.

You combed a hand through your y/hc hair. “Shit.”

You got to your feet, Renzou following after. You jogged to the entrance and out the door. Konekomaru and your bestie were standing together.

“H-hey guys!” You shouted. Renzou was right behind you.  
“I- we’re sorry!” He shouted.

They turned to look at the pair of you disdainfully.

“Really, what we said was just. Really terrible.” You went on to say.

“And were really sorry.” Renzou finished.

The two exchanged a look.

“Alright. Let’s just...” You’re bestie sighed, before going on. “Let’s just go hang out in my dorm.” She said finally. You nodded enthusiastically at the sound of a second chance.

With that your bestie and Koenkomaru turned, leading the way back to Bestie-chan’s dorm. She held the door open, gesturing for you to go in firsy. You stepped in. Followed by Renzou. Then she slammed the door shut.

Wait, what?

There was a click as it locked from the outside, and you grabbed the knob.

“Bestie-chan, what;re you doing?” You asked, genuinely confused.

What good would locking you and Renzo—Oh.  
Oooooooh.

It was a set up. Probably from the start. Your bestie knew you inside and out.  
She probably had a hunch you were after Renzou.  
And she knew you would have a one-up battle…

What a sly fox.

Now that you thought about it, her and Konekomaru were in practically every class together.  
A double set-up!

You and Renzou seemed to come up with the same conclusion.

 

Now was the awkward part. There was no place to hide now. Literally. Bestie-chan’s dorm was tiny. Now you had to admit how you felt. Uuuugh.

Nope, not happening.

You hammered your fists on the door.

“Bestie-chaaaaaan let me out! I have to pee!” You sobbed.

“No you don’t; you went when we got to the café.” She said in a sing-song voice through the door.  
Damn, you tried.

Turning so your back was against the door, you sunk down to your butt. This was hopeless. You could hear retreating footsteps as Bestie-Chan marched off.

 

In front of you Renzou ran a hand through his hair, he was looking away. He had really nice forearms.

“This is your fault.” You said, looking at your hands. They were folded in your lap.  
“What? You’re the one who stole my girlfriend!” He said indignantly.  
“She wasn’t your girlfriend! And you flirted with all my friends!” You spat back.  
“I was trying to make you jealous! But you just had to make it more difficult!” He said back.

You stared at each other.

“It worked.”  
Your cheeks flushed, and you didn’t dare look up.

You felt hands on either side of your face.  
He tilted your chin up and you looked into his eyes.

Then you kissed. It was deep and rough from the get go, escalating into something more frantic until the door suddenly swung open. You were sitting in his lap.

“That didn’t take long.” Your Bestie commented.


End file.
